1. Field of Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to directed-energy weapon systems. More specifically, embodiments relate to aiming directed-energy weapons systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern warfare, low-flying, fast moving and/or maneuvering weapons (e.g., missiles and/or artillery shells) may present a serious threat to military forces. The success of ballistic anti-missile systems in destroying an inbound threat may vary depending on the nature of the threat. For example, ship-based self-defense systems (e.g., the Aegis Weapon System (AWS) and the Evolved Sea Sparrow Missile (ESSM)), may be challenged by existing sea-skimming, maneuvering anti-ship missile (ASM) threats. One of the challenges ballistic anti-missile systems face is time of flight. The time of flight challenge results from the fact that a projectile directed toward an incoming threat experiences a non-negligible delay from the time the projectile is fired until the distance to the expected target location is covered. This time of flight delay may make hitting a fast moving and/or maneuvering target particularly difficult.
A potential solution to the time of flight issue is to minimize the time of flight to a substantially negligible value. For example, an energy-based weapon, such as a laser or particle beam, may significantly reduce the time of flight since the weapon's energy is directed toward the target at or near the speed of light. For example, in testing the Tactical High-Energy Laser (THEL) system proved to be potentially effective against both artillery shells and self-propelled missiles. However, in its tested configuration the THEL system is very large. For example, besides the laser itself, the THEL system includes a fire control radar component, a command center, a pointer-tracker component, and a fuel supply component. In all, the THEL system requires several semi-trailer sized shipping containers to transport it. Deploying such a large system may be a significant burden for a land-based force.
Issues associated with adding a new laser weapon cartridge to a modern warship may be that the size, weight and/or optical horizon access, required by the mechanical structure necessary for properly pointing and triggering the laser, may bring with it an adverse topside impact. For example, adding laser hardware to a deck or other upper surface of a ship may require the moving and/or modifying of a significant number of other systems. The cost of such modifications may inhibit such laser systems from being seriously considered for fleet-wide deployment.